Traditionally, lighting reconstruction systems capture a still image of a physical environment and reconstruct lighting for a computer-generated environment using the still image. Due to the use of a still image, changes to the lighting of the physical environment over time (e.g., changes in lighting caused by an explosion) cannot be dynamically reflected in the computer-generated environment. Current systems employ a computer graphics artist to manually apply the changes in the computer-generated environment. Accordingly, it is very difficult to reflect the dynamic lighting changes in the physical environment using a still image without major expense and time. Furthermore, dynamic lighting capture and reconstruction cannot be currently achieved in real-time using a static image.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.